


Paying In Naivety

by smolonde



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, i wrote this during hardcore writer's block, strip club au, they do the do afterwards, this is probably the shittiest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolonde/pseuds/smolonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But It's Better if You Do- Panic! At the Disco<br/>Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret.<br/>Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name<br/>As she sheds her skin on stage<br/>I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A.<br/>....<br/>And isn't this exactly where you'd like me<br/>I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know<br/>Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying In Naivety

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are really regretting leaving your dorm room tonight.

You couldn’t really blame yourself for wanting to get out of the dorm; your day had been incredibly rough. A complete monster of a girl named Vriska Serket, who you’ve known and hated since your freshman year, teased you nonstop, knocked you off your bike, and would not stop poking your neck in class, until finally, you’d had enough. You stood up in the middle of your lecture hall, causing the front row to turn their heads towards you, and began cursing, explicit metaphors hitting the air like grenades. She only smirked, and when your teacher took you by the sleeve of your sweater and sent you to the hall, she blew you a kiss. You swore even louder, flipped her off, and then you were kindly asked to leave the premises by your irritated teacher.

You forgot to mention, you’re also very interested in Vriska Serket.

It’s disgusting, really. She constantly tortures you, makes fun of everything you say, and sticks her nose into your business. Yet somehow, you think she’s very attractive, and you hate her so much that you want her in every possible way. You’re not sure how that’s possible, but it definitely is.

There’s nothing she wants more than to see you fail; she constantly tries to get you to succumb. You’ve been close a few times, almost leaning in to kiss her when she gets too close to your face. She pulls back every time, smirking and calling you a naïve little boy. God, you hate her so much; she fancies herself a corrupter of your innocence, a sort of succubus.

You’d be lying if you said you didn’t decide to go out tonight just to forget about her; you’d probably have spent the rest of the night jerking off. That’s why, after wheedling and pleading from your best friend, a litany of cursing, and a whole lot of annoyance, you find yourself in a shady strip club off the nearest highway exit.

 

The air is thick with smoke, and you friend has vanished in the general direction of the smell of weed. You’re sitting at the bar, a glass of vodka in your left hand, trying not to look at the strippers. You’re not exactly a fan of creepily watching women, like most of the old weirdos in here. Somehow, though, you keep seeing a whipping movement out of the corner of your right eye. You turn your head, expecting nothing in particular.

Oh, how wrong you are. When your eyes adjust to the thin stream of light coming from the stage behind you, you see a pole, and on it, a girl. And what a girl she is. Her long black hair streams in cascades over her back, her breasts are supported and enhanced by the lacy blue bra she’s wearing, and you’d be lying if you said her ass wasn’t fine as hell in the matching thong. You stare, enthralled, at her body, as she begins to dance. Her face is covered by a blue-feathered mask, yet you can see a pair of eyes glitter under the mask. Her body is slim, muscled, and gorgeous, and her high heels direct your gaze up a pair of legs that are toned and supple. You stare at her for about three minutes, taking in her smooth calves and arms wrapping around the pole, the provocative thrusts where her ass grinds aggressively against an invisible pair of legs.

You might be popping a boner at this point, or maybe it’s just the illusion of those invisible legs being your own.

The number ends, and you start to feel a little bit hot just looking at those long legs. When she struts off stage, you heart pounds in time to the bass of the song that plays. You look at your crotch in pointed irritation. Fucking hell, you’re not a creepy pervert. You just find her aesthetically attractive. In the way that you totally want to be between her thighs.

And then your dick, the traitorous bastard, makes a snap decision. _Fuck it._

Any lingering thought of Vriska and her torture, any thought of wanting her more than anything, vanishes from your mind. You stand up, walking through the crowd to where the girl has disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Pushing your way past stoned patrons and creepy old guys, you notice a glimmer of blue on your left. You notice a door swinging open, and all you see as it closes is a flip of black hair. You make your way through the door, stepping out into a bricked-up back alley, and then you hear a snicker from behind you.

The girl’s back is turned to you, and you’re not sure what to do, so you start talking. “Hey, I have absolutely no fucking clue who you are, but you’re obviously trying to attract my attention. Obviously. So I want to ask, what gives? You’re not going to seduce me.”

Oh god, that sounded so stupid. You hate yourself. So much for being smooth.

But then you start to hear a low chuckle, then a laugh, then an all-out cackling. And when she turns around, the first thing you notice is that she’s lost her mask. The second thing you notice is that you know her features all too well.

“No. No. Holy shit.” Your words are drowned out by cackles as Vriska Serket whips around.

“Oh my god. This is too rich. Karkat fucking Vantas. At a strip club! Oh, you poor, naïve little boy, how did you end up in this sinful den?” She continues to throw back her neck and laugh, and you can’t help but stare at the hollow of her neck, elegant and pale, and oh shit, your boner is still rock-hard.

“And he has a boner! Oh my god, this just gets better and better. This is too good. This is the best moment of my entire life.” Her laugh goes straight to your bloodstream, and the pounding in your ears threatens to overpower the sound of her hateful voice. She leans up against the wall, smirking.

“Oh, Karkat. You’re trying so desperately to find someone who’ll rob you of your naivety. It’s actually adorable. God, you’re so—“

And her voice, that irritating, despicable voice, the one you’ve despised for two years, is cut off abruptly by your lips. You chuckle, lowering your voice, and smirk at her shocked face.

“Serket, I never had any naivety to begin with.”

The grin spreading across her face, which disgusts you more than anything you’ve ever known, encourages you to dive back in, the edge of her lip disappearing under your left canine.


End file.
